the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirtwraith (Sargusian Fungus)
Medium Plant (Extraplanar, Chaotic, Evil) Hit Dice: 7d8+14 (45 hp) Initiative: -2 (-2 Dex) Speed: 10 ft. AC: 16 (-2 Dex, +8 Natural), Touch 8, Flat-footed 16 BAB/Grapple: +5/+8 Attack: - Full Attack: - Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spray spores Special Qualities: Low-light vision, plant traits, tremorsense 60 ft., immune to fire and mind-affecting effects, DR 5/slashing or piercing Saves: Fort. +6, Ref. +0, Will +4 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 7, Con 12, Int 4, Wis 10, Cha 4 Skills: Listen +5, Spot +5 Feats: Ability Focus (Spray Spores), Iron Will, Improved Toughness Environment: Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 8-14 HD (Medium); 15-21 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - This creature is a mass of pale yellow spheroids connected by a matrix of thick, fibrous strands. This fungus is commonly called “dirtwraith” based on the mistaken belief that the fungus is a form of undead which erupts from corrupt dirt beneath a decaying body. Instead, it is actually a semi-intelligent fungus that dwells in the root systems of larger plants. Skeletons found hereby attests to its efficiency, not its genesis. In its native plane of the Abyss, it is called Sargusian Fungus. Combat A dirtwraith attacks by animating its host tree. If the host tree dies, the dirtwraith does not die, but simply moves to a new host when it thinks it is alone. To kill the dirtwraith, one must either exhume it (usually 5-10 ft. beneath the tree) or wait for it to emerge when it tries to change a new host tree. Animate Host Tree (Su): The dirtwraith can animate its host tree at will. The host tree becomes a treant (see MM1, CR8) in all aspects except that it has no intelligence (Int -), it has no alignment and it does not have the treant’s animate trees ability. A dirtwraith can animate a tree up to its own HD, thus an advanced dirtwraith can animate larger trees (advanced treants). Spray Spores (Ex): A dirtwraith may use each of its pods to spray a cloud of spores 1/day, affecting all within 10 ft. This requires a Con-based DC 16 fort save to avoid becoming nauseated for 2d4 rounds. A successful save makes the victim sickened for 2d4 rounds instead. A dirtwraith has a number of pods equals to its HD. Habitat/Society Dirtwraiths are often brought to other planes when a planewalker visits the Abyss and unwittingly becomes a carrier of its spores. The scattered spores soon grew into dirtwraiths. One such incident happened in the town of Delaquenn in the prime world of Oerth. The Bonehart, elite wizards serving the demigod Iuz, brought the fungus into their home world. Ecology This fungus feeds on the decayed matter of once living beings, yet many demons consider the dirtwraith to be a delicacy. However, it is in fact diseased. Anyone eating or ingesting it suffers the effects of soul rot disease. See Book of Vile Darkness, pp.30-32. (If you do not have this book, you may use filth fever instead.) Demons and many abyssal natives are immune to this effect. Category:Plants